The invention relates to a propeller shaft for motor vehicles, having an intermediate joint provided in the form of an axially movable universal ball joint and consisting of at least an outer joint part with longitudinally extending first ball tracks, an inner joint part with longitudinally extending second ball tracks and torque transmitting balls guided in radially opposed first and second ball tracks, with the outer joint part being firmly connected to a tubular shaft and with the inner joint part being connected to a shaft journal.
When designing propeller shafts for motor vehicles it is not only necessary to take into account the requirements for normal operating conditions, but also the behaviour of the propeller shaft when a crash occurs, especially in cases of frontal collisions. As far as the latter is concerned, two important requirements have to be met. On the one hand, it must be possible for the shaft to be shortened axially to prevent it from buckling or penetrating the passenger compartment, and on the other hand, it is desirable for the shaft, when being shortened, to absorb a considerable amount of deformation energy.
From the older P 42 24 201.0 there are known propeller shafts of the above-mentioned type wherein, in the outer joint part or in the adjoining tubular shaft, there is provided a stop for the inner joint part axially adjoining the free space occupied under normal operating conditions. As soon as the inner joint part contacts said stop in the case of a crash, the axial connection between the inner joint part and the inserted plug-in shaft journal is broken off, the plug-in shaft journal is pushed through the inner joint part while becoming plastically deformed and again while being plastically deformed, it is pushed into a sleeve welded to or formed on to the outer joint part. There in thus provided an additional component which is adapted to the small diameter of the plug-in shaft journal and which has to absorb the deformation energy.